1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat in which a seat body and a base member are detachable.
2. Description of the Background Art
The same applicant who files this application disclosed a child safety seat in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-250426. According to the child safety seat disclosed in this document comprises a base member, and a seat body turnably supported on the base member. The turnable seat body is positioned in a forward-looking manner, a backward-looking manner and a sideway-looking manner according to need.
According to the above turnable child safety seat, since the seat body is turned on the base member fixed onto a car seat, the base member has to be large enough to allow the seat body to be turned. Thus, the child safety seat cannot help being enlarged.
In order to miniaturize the child safety seat, it is preferable that the seat body can be detached from the base member. One example of such child safety seat is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-301969. According to the child safety seat disclosed in the document also, the seat body is positioned in a forward-looking manner, a backward-looking manner and a sideway-looking manner according to need.
In the case of the child safety seat disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-301969, four engagement parts to mount the seat body are provided in the base member, and pins which can engage with the engagement parts are provided on a lower surface of a seat of the seat body.
Since a fixed connection structure between the seat body and the base member disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-301969 is very complicated, a more simple structure is desired.
In addition, in the case of the detachable child safety seat, it is necessary to surely and strongly connect the seat body to the base member. Furthermore, in case of unexpected occurrence, it is desired that the seat body cannot be easily detached from the base member.